The Dark Side of Love
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam and Dean found a new job but are losing leads fast.  But what happens when they find out that they're closer to what they're after than they realize.  This is my first Supernatual fic, hope you enjoy!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was night. Sam and Dean, two young brothers on a mission sat at a table away from the bar with their father's journal trying to figure out what they were dealing with. Sam, the younger brother, flipped through the pages, reading about all the different creatures their father had encountered. He couldn't find anything that matched with what they had heard happened to the victim a couple days before.

"It's been three days, Sam... And we still don't know what we're dealing with?" Dean, the older brother, asked.

"I don't know Dean... But there's definitely something happening. What happened to that kid wasn't normal." Sam replied, still flipping through the book. He closed it, giving up. He'd looked through it four times already and still nothing.

"Well no shit Sherlock... But it's been three days. The trail is starting to get cold..." Dean trailed off when he looked up towards the bar.

"What? What do you see?" Dam asked, not knowing why Dean had trailed off so suddenly. He turned around, however, and figured it out immediately. "Oh jeez Dean..."

They both look at a woman with long brown hair broke at the pool table. She straightened up, allowing her hair to drape across her shoulders. She was short, but definitely in shape. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans that looked painted on tucked inside a pair of black knee high boots, and a vest shirt that was cut to show off her toned stomach. She watched as a few balls fell into the holes on the ends of the pool table and smiled, satisfied with her results.

"She gorgeous..." Dean sighed. Then he noticed Sam giving him a look that said We-Have-Work-To-Do. "What? Can't I look at her?"

"Yeah, but it's what you're going to do other than look at her..." Sam shot back.

"Last I checked I'm a grown man, and I can make my own choices Sammy. When you see a fox like that, you don't just let it go." Dean said. "I'll be right back."

"Dean! We have a job to do!" Sam tried to reason with his brother.

"So what's one beer gonna hurt? It's late and we have no leads. What else are we supposed to do?" Dean snuffed his brother off, then turned to the girl. Sam shook his head, not understand why his brother's priorities in life sometimes.

"8 Ball corner pocket." the girl called for the final shot. She took her aim, her blue eyes narrowing as she concentrated. She pulled the pole back ready to hit when...

"Hey there!" Dean said with a smile, break her concentration and making her hit the ball wrong. It missed the pocket. She stood up and looked at Dean, her eyes glaring daggers into him. He flinched a little at her death glare, not knowing what to say. "Heh umm..."

"You owe me fifty bucks..." was all she said.

Dean let out a nervous chuckle. "Excuse me? I what?"

"You owe me fifty bucks. Now cough it up." She put out her hand, expecting him to give her the money.

"How about this. I'll make you a deal.. I'll play you in a game of pool. You win, I'll pay you double. I win, we get a couple beers." He smirked confidently.

She laughed. "You're hot, but I don't think so. Just pay up and leave me be."

"Well I'll take that as a compliment that you called me hot. But I think you should reconsider."

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Well, just between you a me, I happen to know there's something going on out there. And for a sweet little thing like you to be out alone it might not be safe." Dean replied. "So maybe you getting a couple beers and coming back with me might be safer."

She laughed again. "Well aren't you a charmer..." she giggled. "I'll take the beers, but I think I'll go home myself tonight." she put out her hand. "Samantha. Everyone calls me Sam though."

"I'm Dean. What's your poison Sam?" Dean asked.

"Oh I don't have a poison. But I'll take a Blue Moon." Samantha replied.

"Chick beer. Of coarse. Ok. A Blue Moon and a Bud Light?" Dean asked the bartender.

"Here ya go!" the bartender said as she put the beers in front of them.

"Thanks Kira!" Samantha said, then took a swig of her beer.

"So Samantha, any idea about that kid who was murdered a couple days ago?" Dean asked.

"David Nardone? Yeah, such a shame... My kid sister was friends with him." Samantha replied. "He was a good kid, so I don't know what he was doing out in the middle of nowhere like that."

"He never told your sister anything strange? Did he ever act funny or anything?" Dean asked.

"You're starting to sound like a cop... Is that what you are?" Samantha asked.

"Not exactly..." Dean chuckled. "Just looking into a few things in the area."

"Hm. That's cool." Samantha replied. "But no, nothing seemed weird at all with him. He was even over at our house with my sister right before it happened. She was pretty torn up about it."

"That's gotta suck." Dean said before taking another swig of beer.

"Tell me about it." Samantha said. Then her phone went off. She picked it up and flipped it open. "Hello? Hey Sis. Nah I'm at Jimmy's. You ok? Alright. Be careful coming home. Love you too. Bye." She hung up then looked at Dean. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's just coming home from some school counseling session they set up for any of David's friends."

"Well that's nice of the school." Dean said.

"Yeah. Well I should get home. I don't want my sister to be sitting at home alone waiting for me. Thanks for the beer." Samantha thanked Dean with a smile. "Hopefully I'll see you around?"

"Actually, if you want to give me your number it wouldn't have to just be around." Dean flirted a bit. He always got girls numbers. So what if she didn't go home with him tonight. Maybe he could get her on another night before they left town.

She smiled at him. He could tell she was thinking about it. She picked up her jacket and threw it on as he waited for her answer. She was hesitant for a moment, then sighed. "OK." she laughed. "302-555-2098." she said as she watched Dean put the number in his phone. "I expect a phone call and not to just be left hanging." He saw her pick up a helmet, and was pleasantly surprised that she rode.

"Definitely." he said with a smile, then watched as she walked out the door. He turned and went back over to him brother and sat.

"So did you find out anything other than her number?" Sam asked.

Dean just laughed and took a sip of his beer, satisfied with his sweet victory.

**AN- So this is my first Supernatural Fanfic. I just finished watching the first season, so this isn't going to have any characters past then. Hope you enjoy it! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Dean, let it go... If she's not answering her phone maybe she was just being nice!" Sam tried to reason with Dean. They were walking down the street from a diner, just having had breakfast and were now walking to the car. Sam was ready to head to the public library to see if anything like what had happen had happened in the past. Dean was Hell bent on getting ahold of Sam from the bar two nights ago.

"Sammy... Sweet Sammy Sammy Sammy... It's been 2 more days, and we still have nothing but a body pile starting." Dean reasoned back as he stared at his phone. "The Sam girl that I met that night, her sister was the last person to see the first victim. If we can maybe talk to her then we can figure out a new lead!" Dean said as he walked.

"Are you sure you're thinking with the right head about this? Or are you just saying that because it gives you a reason to call her constantly?" Sam looked down at his brother.

"Come on man! The rest of this town is Soccer Moms! And not the good looking ones..." Dean said back as they reached his car. He smiled. The car brought him so much joy. It was his constant, just as faithful to him as his brother was... Maybe even more. He put the keys in the ignition and turned. But instead of the beautiful rumble he usually heard coming from under the hood, he heard something he had never heard before. A weird clicking noise nowhere near the rumble he loved so much. He tried again, thinking it was a fluke. He took care of this car, very good care. It should never stall on him. Low and behold, though, no rumble. Just more clicking. "What the hell..." He groaned. Trying one last time. "Third times the charm..!"

BOOM!

Smoke began to come from under the hood. "No No No!" Dean cried, jumping out of the car and lifting his hood. Smoke continued to pour out. He fanned it away the best he could, but the smoke kept coming.

"So... What now?" Sam asked.

Next thing the guys knew, they were in a tow truck, dragging the Impala behind him. "My baby..." he cried as they pulled into the closest shop, Sam's Auto. They got out and paid the tow truck driver in cash, thanking him and heading into the office.

"You guys got the Impala that was called in?" an older woman asked. She was a bit frump and wore glasses, her hair in a messy bun as she looked at the two of them.

"Yes Ma'am." Sam said. "And we kinda need it working soon so if you don't mind?"

"We'll do what we can.." the woman answered in a tone that showed she didn't care. She grabbed a ticket from a receipt printer and handed it to them. "Go see Sam. You'll be taken care of in the shop." Then she turned back to her computer, which had a game of spider solitaire on the screen.

"Is everyone in this town named Sam?" Sam huffed as they headed out the door towards the shop.

"Well whoever it is better do good work. If only I didn't leave my tools back in Virginia..." He growled. The only reason he wasn't fixing his car himself was because he knew it needed new parts and his tools were left after they had to empty the trunk to hold a demon. He didn't like the idea of someone else touching his Impala, but he had not other choice.

They walked up to someone underneath a car, steady working. They heard crank noises from where the person was. They stared for a moment, then looked around to see if there were any other mechanics. It looked like everyone else was gone for the day. "You Sam?" Dean asked, expecting some old fart to come out from under. He was very surprised by what saw.

First they heard the clanking of tools hitting the garage floor, then as the person came from underneath the car, they realized it wasn't a man at all, but a woman. A very familiar woman at that. "Samantha?" Dean asked.

"Oh shit..." She looked up at dean. Her work suit wasn't on all the way, tied down at her waist. For a top all she had on was her black sports bra. Her brown hair pulled into a very messy bun. A grease stain was smeared across her cheek and her hands were as dirty as any mechanics. She sat up, chuckling nervously. "Hey umm... Dean? Right?" She tried her best to pull her hair tighter, but she knew it wouldn't really help. "Sorry I haven't answered your calls... It's been umm... Pretty busy around here."

Dean smiled. Who was this girl? Shooting pool in the bar, drinking beer, and now she was a mechanic? How good of a mechanic though... "Yeah, I can see. Especially if you're the only one working.."

"Had to let go of a few people. Business isn't as great when you have a woman owning a shop." She sighed looking around.

"I'm sorry... You _own_ this shop?" Dean asked.

"Umm... Yeah?" She chuckled, getting this sort of reaction a lot. "Got a problem with that?"

"No. I just wasn't really expecting it." Dean smiled a little.

"So you're going to be working on the car?" Sam interrupted, wanting to get out of there and back to the case as soon as possible.

"Uh.. Yeah! The Impala right?" Samantha asked. "Looks great! Are you trying to get it good for a show or something?"

"No no... It's our daily driver." Dean answered. "She's been around..."

"Well it's in great condition if you drive it everyday. You must really keep p on it." Samantha said back.

"He does." Sam interrupted the two again. "So how long will it be here?"

"Well you see the other cars ahead of you. I can probably have it done by Friday though." Samantha answered. "Is that okay?"

"Sounds great. We'll be back for it then." Sam gave her a quick smile and turned to leave, ready to walk back to the motel they were staying at, but then he saw Den approach Samantha.

"Y'know... If you need an extra hand here, I can come help you out. I know a thing or two about fixing cars." Dean offered, ignoring the glare Sam was giving him. But something about this girl intrigued him.

"Umm... You sure? I don't really have money to pay anyone extra. I have me, Sandy, the receptionist, and about 2 other guys on payroll here. You'll basically just be a grease monkey.." Samantha replied.

"That's fine. Anything I can help with." Dean said.

"Okay. Be here at 7 am tomorrow? Thats when I open. The guys usually eave around 1 for the day. I stay late til about 5 or 6." Sam replied.

"7 it is. See you then." Dean said, then turned on his heals, walking straight passed Sam, knowing all too well what was coming next.


End file.
